1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lens modules, and particularly, to an antiglare lens module and a camera module using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the optical imaging technology, camera modules are widely used in electronic devices, such as digital cameras, and mobile phones.
Generally, a conventional camera module includes a barrel, a plurality of optical elements (e.g., lenses and infrared-cut filters) received in the barrel, and an image sensor. Some light beams enter the barrel and transmit through the optical elements along an intended path, and then are sensed by the image sensor to form an image. However, some redundant light beams may not transmit (e.g., refract) directly along the intended path, but reflect among the optical elements and in the barrel for many times (back and forth) before finally reaching the image sensor. As a result of that, lens glare is caused on the image, that is, undesired artifacts may appear on the image, and the image is in a state of distortion.
Therefore, what is needed is a lens module, which has a capability of avoiding lens glare.